


Knotting Expectations

by Tressa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз увидел член оборотня и больше не может думать ни о чем другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotting Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knotting Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244878) by [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow). 



> Перевод был сделан для TW Secret Santa 2015

Скотт попросил Стайза последить, чтобы никто не побеспокоил его в раздевалке после тренировки по лакроссу. Он собирался передернуть разок перед тем, как отправиться на свидание с Эллисон. Стайлз был не против, но внезапно в раздевалку зашел тренер, и он метнулся в душевую, потому что ему не улыбалось выслушивать лекцию про то, что на уроках нужно заниматься уроками, а не рисовать в тетрадке, как на одного хмурого вервольфа, чье имя мы не станем называть, падают рояли и наковальни.

Воздух был жарким и влажным, Стайлз оттянул ворот футболки и попытался глубоко вдохнуть. Он больше не слышал шагов тренера, зато услышал кое-что другое, гораздо более интимное: вздохи и звук, с которым рука скользит по члену. Он не собирался подглядывать за лучшим другом, но его заело любопытство. Стайлз присел на корточки и заглянул за угол в саму душевую. Среди клубов пара он увидел, что Скотт был в бета форме, тусклый свет отблескивал на клыках, торчащих изо рта. Стайлз перевел взгляд вниз, на его руки, которые хоть и были более волосатыми, чем обычно, но когтей возле Маленького Скотта не было. А потом Стайлз рассмотрел Маленького Скотта. Стайлз, конечно, не был экспертом, но он был готов поклясться, что на члене Скотта появилось утолщение, которого там раньше не было. Стайлз уже видел член Скотта до того, как тот обзавелся своей маленькой мохнатой проблемой, но то была случайность и он просто глянул, чтобы сравнить со своим членом, ведь все парни так делают. У Скотта был чуть длиннее, у него самого, чуть толще, но в остальном он был совершенно обычным. И у Скотта точно не было здоровенного узла в основании члена.

В подразделении К-9 был кобель немецкой овчарки, который любил поспать на спине, и Стайлз как-то спросил у одного из подчиненных отца, что это за хрень у пса между ног. Тот покраснел, быстро перевел разговор на другую тему, а потом и вовсе отправил Стайлза в кабинет отца. Отец вкратце объяснил ему, что к чему, но попросил больше не поднимать этот вопрос.

Скотт застонал громче и сжал кулак вокруг своего узла. Он кончал долго, закинув голову и выстреливая раз за разом белые потоки спермы, которые вода уносила в сток.

Стайл захлопнул рот и рванул обратно в раздевалку, пока Скотт не пришел в себя и не поймал его за подглядыванием.

***  
До того как появился интернет, узнавать про всякие кинковые штуки было, наверное, ужасно сложно. Стайлз извел целый флакончик с каплями для усталых глаз, потому что проводил ночи, рассматривая картинки, клипы, читая фики на “Нифти архиве” и изучая ассортимент секс-шопов. Но он и не надеялся, что сможет заказать себе игрушку, которую доставили бы прямо домой в простой коробке без опознавательных знаков.

Хоть Стайлз и не был открытым геем, как Денни, но он довольно давно понял, что парни его тоже привлекают. Кажется, это называлось омнисексуальность, особенно если учесть тему, которая его сейчас так занимала. Но у него не было никакого опыта, чтобы проверить эту теорию. Так что он засыпал и просыпался с мыслью о том, что чувствуешь, когда тебя трахают членом с узлом.

Он не мог пойти с этим вопросом к Скотту. Тот встречался с Эллисон, и этот неловкий разговор не привел бы ни к чему хорошему. К Джексону с таким вопросом тоже не пойдешь, у Лидии, насколько Стайлзу было известно, члена не было, а значит, оставался один Дерек.

***  
Когда Дерек стал альфой, то не слишком изменился. Может, стал чуть более хмурым, но в том, что касалось его отношения к Стайлзу, остался тем же пугающим мудаком. Он сумел защитить стаю и договориться с охотниками, но Арженты остались в городе, надзирать за ним его бетами. Это был шаткий союз, но, по крайней мере, Скотт мог и дальше встречаться с Эллисон, а Стайлз - продолжать тыкать Дерека палочкой, не слишком опасаясь, что тот отгрызет ему голову, потому что папа Аржент просто жаждал нашпиговать волков стрелами, если те хоть чуть-чуть заступят за линию.

\- Эй, волчик, я притащил пиццу! - завопил Стайлз, ногой открывая покосившуюся дверь в доме Хейлов. После того как с Дерека сняли подозрения в убийствах, он вернулся в свой старый дом и начал его перестраивать.  
Дерек выглянул в коридор. Его волосы были припорошены строительной пылью, а майка, белая в прошлой жизни, сейчас была покрыта пылью, грязью и желтоватыми разводами от пота.  
\- Если ты еще раз назовешь меня “волчик”, я засуну кулак тебе в горло и вырву твои легкие, - пообещал он.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Стайлз, отмахиваясь от угрозы.

Дерек мог сколько угодно рычать и угрожать, но от еды он никогда не отказывался. Стайлз поставил коробку на стол, открыл ее, взял свой кусок с ветчиной и кусочками ананасов.

\- Я сказал им, чтобы зарубили свинью и положили на твою половину пиццы. А где твои миньоны, почему не помогают?

\- Они слишком заняты магазинами, солярием и педикюром, - ответил Дерек, складывая два куска один на другой и запихивая в рот.

\- Я боюсь спрашивать, кто чем занят.

\- Следующий раз, когда я решу создать стаю, напомни мне, чтобы я не брал трех самых идиотских подростков из четырех, которые мне знакомы. И что ты тут делаешь? Неужели шериф и мама Скотта снова целуются у вас в гостиной?

\- Не, то есть, да, - пробормотал Стайлз.

Мысль об их со Скоттом родителях заставила его психануть, когда он впервые их застукал вместе. Скотту и Дереку пришлось ехать за ним аж за границу округа. Сейчас он уже мог нормально про это думать, его отец был счастлив, он уже много лет не видел, чтобы тот столько улыбался.

\- Разве я не могу зайти к тебе просто потому, что соскучился? А если ты меня покусаешь, то я стану сильным и смогу махать молотком для тебя.  
Дерек пристально смотрел на него и продолжал жевать.  
Стайлз решил, что это можно считать победой. Он потер руки и воскликнул:

\- Ну, так с чем тебе нужна помощь?

\- Я укрепляю стену между кухней и гостиной, чтобы верхняя спальня не стала нижней, - со вздохом ответил Дерек.

\- Круто, ты, наверное, профи, когда надо что-то забить.  
Дерек закатил глаза и отправил Стайлза шлифовать стену на другом конце комнаты. Стайлз работал минут двадцать, а потом отключил машинку и снял защитные очки, мешавшие ему наблюдать за Дереком, который сколачивал вместе доски, точно совместив края. Мышцы у него на плечах ходили ходуном, а пояс джинсов сполз, так что стало видно резинку черных боксеров. Стайлз знал в теории, что Дерек горяч, но только теперь, узнав, что он прячет в штанах, рискнул сделать крошечный шажок вперед, несмотря на то, что оставался риск, что Дерек все таки оторвет ему голову. Стайлз прочистил горло и спросил:

\- А водопровод ты еще не наладил?

\- Хватит болтать, работай давай.

\- Я не хочу сказать, что от тебя воняет, мне просто интересно. Если ты захочешь чаю попить, тебе понадобится вода, - сказал Стайлз и представил Дерека, по груди которого льются струи воды.  
Дерек повернулся к нему и злобно посмотрел.

\- Я не пью чай, за домом есть колонка, а в доме пока нет водопровода.

\- А ты какие трубы будешь ставить? Обычные? - спросил Стайлз, поглаживая разводной ключ. - Потому что некоторые люди предпочитают что-то поинтереснее.

\- Хватить болтать.

\- Пока трубы подходят друг к другу, то небольшое разнообразие только на пользу, - продолжил гнуть свое Стайлз.

\- Последнее предупреждение.

\- Трубы это дело очень личное, я вот сам…

Дерек зарычал и что-то промелькнуло мимо Стайлза, который от неожиданности бухнулся на колени. Когда он поднял взгляд на Дерека, тот выглядел скорее веселым, чем разозленным. Стайлз медленно поднялся и заметил, что в гипсокартонной стене прямо над его головой торчит молоток, все еще подрагивая ручкой.

\- Знаешь, если ты сконцентрируешься на уже готовых дырках, то дело пойдет быстрее.

Он поспешно сбежал, чуть не убившись дверью, уселся в джип и рванул с места. До некоторых людей намеки просто не доходят.

***  
Стайлз бросил свой рюкзак на пол и размял плечи. Ну что за кошмарная пятница! Он пережил две контрольных, один доклад и тридцать минут беготни вокруг стадиона. На выходные у него были грандиозные планы: есть, спать и определить, каких размеров огурец он сумеет затолкать себе в зад. Раз уж с Дереком не выгорело, то других вариантов просто не осталось.

\- Интересная история поиска, Стайлз.

\- Твою мать! - Стайлз почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар и забилось как бешеное, когда он дернулся и налетел спиной на дверь.

\- Стайлз, ты там жив? - прокричал шериф с первого этажа.  
Во рту у Стайлза пересохло, так что он не сразу сумел сглотнуть. Дерек сидел за его компьютерным столом, а на экране была открыта любимая страница Стайлза. Даже от двери ему было видно телку и ее датского дога, которые не подозревали, в какой жопе он благодаря им очутился.

\- Стайлз?

\- Я в порядке, пап, - он наконец отозвался, когда Дерек швырнул в него мячом для лакросса. - Наступил на какую-то фигню. Крови нет, все путем.

\- Ладно. Деньги в обычном месте, не спали дом. Мы с Мелиссой уезжаем на выходные, так что звони только если кто-то умер или при смерти.  
Стайлз сморщился, пытаясь придумать причину, чтобы задержать отца дома. Дерек продолжал сверлить его взглядом и скалиться, как последний маньяк.

\- Они собираются заняться сексом, - сказал он после того, как машина шерифа отъехала от дома. - Потным, жарким, отчаянным сексом в миссионерской позиции.

\- О боже мой! - завопил Стайлз и, заткнув уши, начал напевать тему из “Волшебников из Вейверли-плейс”, чтобы заглушить дереково богохульство.

В следующее мгновение Дерек прижал его к двери, перехватив обе его руки и зафиксировав их у Стайлза над головой.

\- А у тебя какие планы? - спросил он, сверкая клыками. - Собираешься позвать соседского добермана для совместного времяпрепровождения?

\- Нет! - Стайлз пытался высвободить руки, не замечая, что это развлекает Дерека.

\- А что мне еще думать? - Дерек придвинулся к Стайлзу еще ближе, касаясь губами его уха. - Я пришел, чтобы с твоего компа сделать заказ в строительном магазине и наткнулся на порно. Ты был очень плохим мальчиком, шликая на друга человека.  
Стайлз содрогнулся, слова Дерека его одновременно унижали и отчаянно заводили. Он закусил губу и попытался оправдаться.

\- Нет, я не… Это не то, что ты думаешь…

\- Ты не возбуждаешься, представляя себя на четвереньках, подставляющим задницу кобелю?

\- Дело не в собаке, - он задохнулся, когда Дерек провел носом по его шее. - Дело не в собаке, а в узле.  
Дерек обдал его шею горячим дыханием.

\- За кем ты подглядывал? - спросил он, одной рукой проведя от его груди до бедра.

\- Я увидел Скотта, но клянусь, не специально, мне стало любопытно, но спросить было не у кого, так что я полез в интернет и это оказалось очень горячо. Я пытался намекнуть тебе, а ты бросил в меня молоток.

Стайлза несло, он боялся, что если замолчит, то Дерек все же наплюет на охотников и вырвет ему горло.

\- Бля,- выдохнул Дерек, и сжал его руки так, что, казалось, кости сдвинулись с мест. Он отпустил его и отступил, позволяя Стайлзу растереть руки и вернуть циркуляцию, а сам в это время снял куртку с футболкой и швырнул их через всю комнату.

\- Так, расстегни мои джинсы.  
Стайлз знал, что разевает рот, как рыба, вытащенная на берег, но его мозг, казалось, закоротило, потому что он мог поклясться, что Дерек Хейл только что велел расстегнуть ему джинсы.

\- Что? - переспросил Стайлз, надеясь, что сейчас проснется.

\- На колени, и достань мой член, - Дерек произнес это медленно и отчетливо, делая паузы между каждым словом. Он пожал плечами. - Тебе любопытно и хочется подставиться. Я тебя трахну. Лениво мне искать кого-нибудь получше.

Стайлз подумал, что наверное у него под кроватью сидит Эштон Кутчер со своей съемочной группой. Его разыгрывают, сто пудов, а Дерек только и ждет, чтобы он опозорился, а потом с хохотом свалит в окно и будет нещадно стебать его до конца недлинной стайлзовой жизни.

\- Я больше не стану повторять, Стайлз.  
Стайлз рухнул на колени и подполз к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки. Дрожащими руками он расстегнул болт, в глубине души ожидая, что Дерек врежет ему. Но вместо этого Дерек рыкнул и подался вперед. Стайлз потащил вниз язычок молнии, ощущая под руками горячий член, он подполз еще ближе, пока не оказался между расставленных ног Дерека и стащил джинсы с бедер.

Его рот наполнился слюной просто от одного вида выпуклости у Дерека между ног. Стайлз вдохнул его запах, Дерек пах мускусом, как все вервольфы, но сейчас этот запах был в десять раз сильнее, потому что источник был прямо у него под носом. Пока он смотрел, член Дерека увеличился еще сильнее. Стайлз облизал губы и поднял взгляд на Дерека, ожидая инструкций, но тот молчал. Стайлз осторожно потащил вниз резинку боксеров, обнажая член, и когда спустил их достаточно низко, то осторожно завел резинку под яйца. Член был большим и торчал вперед, почти упираясь Стайлзу в лицо, темно-красный, необрезанный, с утолщением в основании, прямо над тяжелыми яйцами.

\- Ты когда-нибудь сосал хуй? - спросил Дерек, положив руку Стайлзу на затылок. - Следи за зубами.

Стайлз оперся руками на его бедра и взял в рот головку. Он почувствовал теплый чистый вкус кожи и изо всех сил постарался спрятать зубы, когда Дерек протолкнул член вглубь еще на дюйм. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, пока Дерек трахал его в рот, с каждым разом все глубже, оставляя на языке у Стайлза горьковатый привкус.

Он задышал носом, стараясь не паниковать, когда Дерек пропихнул свой член особенно глубоко и остановился. Стайлз заморгал, у него потекли слезы, челюсть начало сводить от усталости. Дерек чуть наклонил голову и продолжил короткими движениями вбиваться в его рот, не убирая руку с затылка и не давая Стайлзу передохнуть.

Когда Дерек все же его отпустил, то Стайлз судорожно пытался отдышаться. Он не мог поверить, насколько увеличился член Дерека всего за несколько минут. Его узел вырос в размере вдвое и Стайлз внезапно осознал, что, может быть, это было не лучшей идеей. Наверное, эти мысли отразились на его лице, потому что Дерек ухмыльнулся и взялся за свой член.

\- Поздно отступать, - сказал он, водя им по губам и щекам Стайлза. - Ты ведь этого хотел?  
Узел на ощупь был тверже и горячее, чем остальной член. Стайлз возил по нему губами, целовал и облизывал, пока Дерек не застонал. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что глаза Дерека светятся красным.

\- Я понятия не имею, что делаю, - сказал Стайлз, неожиданно даже для самого себя.  
Дерек хрипло засмеялся с таким звуком, будто когти прошлись по бетону.

\- Ты только сейчас это понял?  
Он отступил от Стайлза, которого неосознанно качнуло за ним.

\- Раздевайся. С пола не вставай.  
У Стайлза не с первого раза получилось расстегнуть собственный пояс, он одним движением стащил с задницы джинсы и трусы, снял носки без рук, помогая себе пальцами ног, и ногой отодвинул одежду в сторону. Потом он выпутался из футболки и схватился за собственный ноющий от недостатка внимания член.

\- Руки убрал, - велел Дерек, отпихивая его руку ногой. Он сам закончил раздеваться и стоял голый, сложив руки на груди. Темная поросль волос покрывала его руки, ноги и пах. Падающий из окна солнечный свет золотил его тело и отражался в глазах.

\- У тебя есть смазка? Лосьон?

\- В тумбочке, - ответил Стайлз, заливаясь румянцем от воспоминаний о том, как покупал смазку в аптеке под неодобрительным взглядом мистера Уокера. - Дерек, я никогда не…

\- Становись на четвереньки, - перебил его Дерек, подходя к кровати. Он дождался, пока Стайлз выполнит его требование, а потом швырнул ему подушку. - Скорей всего будет больно. Очень.

Стайлз вцепился в ковер и опустил голову. И хотя он раз двадцать за эту неделю дрочил именно на это, но ощущать пальцы Дерека на своей дырке было дико странно.

\- Может, не будем? - попросил он, передергиваясь от ощущения скользкого пальца давящего на его анус. - А потом вместе посмеемся над этим.

\- Мечтай дальше. - Дерек ухватил его за бедро, на случай, если Стайлз все же надумает попытаться сбежать. - Я буду тебя ебать, пока ты не забудешь все слова, кроме моего имени.

\- У кого-то самомнение до небес… бляха-муха! - Стайлз сжался в комок, когда сразу два пальца оказались у него в заднице. Он задрожал и попытался вырваться, но бежать было некуда. Ему казалось, что он горит снаружи и внутри. Через несколько секунд ему удалось расслабиться, и он ощутил, что Дерек побуждает его двигаться навстречу пальцам.

\- Радуйся, что полнолуние было на той неделе, - сказал Дерек, согнув пальцы и нащупав простату, от чего Стайлзу показалось, что он видит звезды. - Хочу просто натянуть тебя по самые гланды, а потом слизать твои слезы. Ты будешь отлично выглядеть с отпечатком моей руки на шее.

Стайлз застонал, представив, что Дерек именно это и сделает. Он потянулся вниз и сжал свой член, но Дерек снова отпихнул его руку. Стайлз потерял равновесие и упал на локти, задрав задницу кверху. Он ободрал щеку об ковер, потому что Дерек стал гораздо грубее, и добавил еще один палец, растягивая его.

Пот тек по его лицу, глаза щипало, тело кричало, что это слишком много, слишком быстро. Все мышцы дрожали от напряжения и от недавней тренировки. Стайлз понимал, что Дереку наплевать на его комфорт, и на секунду он вспомнил истории, которые читал, про то, как людей трахали звери, которым было плевать на то, кончит человек или нет. Стайлзу стало интересно, Дерек всегда такой, или дело в том, что это он на полу.

\- Не зажимайся, будет больнее.  
Дерек не дал Стайлзу обдумать и отреагировать на это, когда место пальцев заняло нечто гораздо большее по размерам. Стайлз вцепился ногтями в ковер и попытался отползти, но Дерек держал его крепко и продолжал пихать в него член, пока у него не заболело абсолютно все, даже голова, и ему показалось, что он сейчас просто умрет.

\- Еб твою мать, Стайлз, дыши! Дыши и не будь таким сцыкуном!  
Стайлз с трудом втянул воздух, и боль немного отступила. Он почувствовал, как Дерек гладит его поясницу, а потом он приподнял его так, чтобы Стайлз снова смог опереться на руки. Постепенно он смог расслабиться и приспособиться к коротким толчкам Дерека и даже начал получать удовольствие от движения в своей заднице.

\- Видишь, не так и плохо, - сказал Дерек, слегка запыхавшись, и передвинул руку с его бедра на плечо, чтобы получше ухватиться.

\- И это все? - спросил Стайлз, потому что за шестнадцать лет своей жизни он так и не научился, что иногда лучше держать рот на замке. - Ничего в этом такого нет.

Дерек наклонился к нему и прикусил кожу на шее.

\- Так я еще даже не начал. - В его голосе скользило обещание, а движения стали более размашистыми.

Стайлз заскулил, когда почувствовал, что в его анус упирается что-то большое, пытаясь попасть вовнутрь. Неа, ничего не выйдет, Дерек не сможет запихнуть в него свой огромный узел, а у Стайлза совершенно не было желания сдохнуть таким экстравагантным способом и стать местной знаменитостью.  
Толчки Дерека становились все сильнее и настойчивее, он снова завалил Стайлза, пытаясь забраться внутрь.

\- На счет три, - Дерек даже остановился, чтобы Стайлз его точно расслышал, - На счет три я войду, расслабься.

\- Дерек, стой, - умолял Стайлз сорванным голосом. Он попытался высвободиться из железной хватки, попытался отползти. - Я не могу, пожалуйста, не надо.

\- Сможешь, - ответил Дерек и перехватил его рукой под грудь, немного ослабив давление на колени. - Раз.

Стайлз обмяк на одно мгновение, приготовившись сражаться изо всех сил, когда Дерек дойдет до “три”, но у него не было шансов, потому что Дерек тут же двинул бедрами, пропихивая внутрь свой узел. Его рык почти заглушил крик Стайлза. Они были прижаты друг к другу, яйца Дерека шлепнули его сзади по бедрам. Было больно, больно, больно, и Стайлз не мог представить, что кому-то может это нравиться. Дерек продолжал двигать бедрами, он не мог больше входить и выходить, но он двигал Стайлзом, и тот не мог ничего сделать, только скулить и пытаться предугадать следующее движение Дерека. Ему казалось, что узел Дерека был размером с кулак, а остальная часть его члена доставала как минимум до груди. Руки Дерека блуждали по его бокам, гладили, царапали, и Стайлз сжимался, потому что боялся, что он может исполосовать его на ленточки. В конце концов, вопреки самому себе ему стало нравиться то, что он чувствует, и Стайлз выгнулся, подставляя Дереку самые чувствительные места.

\- Знаешь, зачем собакам вязка? - спросил Дерек, продолжая двигать бедрами и заставляя Стайлза двигаться вместе с ним. - Кобель вяжет суку, запирая в ней сперму, чтобы она точно понесла от него щенков.

\- Ох, бля, - простонал Стайлз и почувствовал, как по его животу растекается предательское тепло. Он повернул голову и увидел, что глаза Дерека светятся красным, а изо рта торчат длинные, острые клыки, которые он облизывает раз за разом. Он выглядел совершенно обдолбанным.

\- Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не раздуешься и моя сперма не начнет течь из твоей задницы.

Дерек перехватил его взгляд и спросил:

\- Хочешь носить моих щенков, Стайлз?  
Давление в животе усилилось, и Стайлз вспомнил, сколько спермы выдал Скотт в душе. Дерек накачивал в него не меньше, если не больше. Мысли о том, что он может залететь от Дерека, заставила его потерять дар речи. Он попытался спрятать лицо в руках.

\- Чего-чего? Я тебя не слышу.

\- Да, бля, да, козел! - Стайлз тяжело дышал, жалея, что никак не решится подрочить. Член Стайлза терся о жесткие паховые волосы с каждым его движением. Ему было ужасно стыдно, но его задница пульсировала в такт с сердцем и вязка оказалась именно такой, как он себе представлял.

Дерек рыкнул и навалился на Стайлза, заставив того опереться всем весом на локти, чтобы не рухнуть им обоим. Он целовал и покусывал Стайлзовы плечи и уши, одной рукой он прижал его живот, увеличивая давление и наконец-то добрался до члена.  
\- Дерек, - голос Стайлза хрипел и прерывался. Весь его мир сузился до узла в заднице и рук Дерека на его члене.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты окажешься хорош в этом. Лучше любой девчонки, - сказал Дерек, продолжая дрочить рваными, неритмичными движениями. Его палец погладил щелку, а потом он отпустил член и потянул его слегка за яйца. - Ты весь горишь, и сжимаешься на члене каждый раз, когда делаешь вдох. Мой узел станет еще больше, прежде чем ты сможешь его вытащить.

Стайлз заскулил, кончил и сжался на члене Дерека еще сильнее. Ему было ужасно больно, но никогда в жизни он не кончал так бурно. Он расставил ноги шире и прогнулся, когда пальцы Дерека скользнули к тому месту, где они были соединены. Дерек был прав, Стайлз чувствовал, как узел увеличивается и постоянно давит на простату, заставляя его ощущать как его пробивает то болью, то удовольствием.

Его руки окончательно подломились, и Дерек едва успел подсунуть ему подушку под голову, прежде чем он разбил себе нос. Стайлз застонал, потому что узел потянуло и ему стало больно. Дерек подтянул ногу и устроился позади него поудобнее. Он подождал пару минут, пока Дерек мелко подергивая бедрами продолжал его трахать, прежде чем задать вопрос.

\- Сколько ты еще, ну это самое?

\- Еще минут десять, может больше, я давно этого не делал, - Дерек ответил ему, обдавая горячим дыханием загривок.  
Их тела были покрыты потом и комната пропахла ими насквозь. Наконец Дерек остановился, прижавшись к Стайлзу как можно ближе.

\- Уже почти все.

Стайлз ощущал давление внутри, как будто выпил литр воды, находясь на грани того, чтобы обмочить штаны. Хотя никаких штанов на нем, конечно, не было и он был уверен, что в туалет ему тоже не надо. Хотя Стайлз надеялся что Дерек скоро расцепиться с ним и лучше раньше, чем позже.

\- У тебя всегда так? - спросил он Дерека, размышляя, стоит ли улетный секс того, чтобы каждый раз объяснять что за хрень случается с членом.

\- Нет, я не устраиваю вязку при одноразовом перепихоне. Это для особых случаев. - сказал Дерек и стукнул Стайлза по затылку. - А теперь заткнись, ты мне портишь удовольствие.

Стайлз постарался устроиться поудобнее, чтобы переждать. Дерек всегда был особенным, но теперь Стайлз прочувствовал отличия на своей шкуре: его широкие плечи, ловкие пальцы и гигантский член. Стайлзу казалось, что секс с кем-то другим обязательно станет разочарованием.

Эндорфины схлынули и он начал ощущать боль в заднице и по всему телу. Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить, что Дерек переспал с ним, потому что они друг другу нравятся. Замечтавшись, он оказался не готов к тому, что Дерек дернет бедрами.

\- Ой, эй, полегче! Бля, - вякнул Стайлз, вцепившись в руки Дерека. - Моя задница так не растягивается!

\- Растянется, если ты заткнешься и расслабишься, - сказал Дерек с деланным спокойствием, которое выдавало, что он готов оторвать кому-то голову. Он схватил Стайлза за задницу и перекатил на живот, оказавшись сверху. Он снова потянул, но опять ничего не вышло, пока он не помассировал большим пальцем припухшую, болезненную кромку ануса, которая наконец расслабилась и позволила Дереку вытащить член.  
Стайлз взвизгнул - узел хоть и уменьшился, но все равно был здоровенным. Он скрутился в клубочек на ковре, чувствуя как его внутренности приходят в порядок, теперь когда им не нужно было умещать в себе член Дерека. Он почувствовал как Дерек отодвинулся, а потом снова раздвинул половинки его задницы.

\- Чувак, ты серьезно? - простонал он, пытаясь отползти, пока Дерек не зарычал и не прихватил когтями мясистую часть его зада. Стайлз застыл, надеясь, что Дерек закончит и даст ему уползти в ванную и утопиться.

Он не был готов к тому, что Дерек сунется лицом прямо туда и станет обнюхивать его от яиц до дырки. Стайлз завопил тонким голосом, когда Дерек, удерживая Стайлза на месте начал облизывать его несчастную дырку шершавым языком.

\- Унгххх, Дерек? - Стайлз схватился за свой член, который снова встал, и начал дрочить.

Дерек провел еще несколько раз языком по дырке, а потом поднялся вверх до копчика. Он рывком перевернул Стайлза на спину и продолжил обнюхивать и облизывать промежность. Стайлз заторопился, боясь, что Дерек снова отпихнет его руку, но вместо этого Дерек взял в рот сначала одно его яичко, потом другое, специально держась так, чтобы не мешать ему, а потом облизал его член, пройдясь между его пальцами и до самой головки. По животу Стайлза разлился жар, его член дернулся и на кончике выступила капелька, которую Дерек жадно слизал. Из его задницы вытекала липкая струйка спермы и он почувствовал, что Дерек запихивает ее обратно пальцами.

\- Я заполню тебя моим членом, моей спермой, - пробормотал Дерек, облизывая пальцы Стайлза, который снова застонал, выгнулся и кончил.

Дерек прошелся по его животу, слизывая сперму Стайлза и прикусывая кожу. Он поднялся на четвереньки над Стайлзом и одной рукой повернул его голову, обнажив шею. Стайлз скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть что именно Дерек делает, но весь обзор закрывали его темные волосы. Он почувствовал, как острые клыки прошлись по его шее и застыл. Через несколько секунд Дерек убрал клыки и начал облизывать шею, пока не удовлетворился результатом и не отпустил его.

Стайлз остался лежать на полу, не зная можно ли ему подняться, пока Дерек одевался. Он мысленно перебирал все места, которые болели, пытаясь определить, что именно болит сильнее всего. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал так отчетливо свою задницу, которая ощущалась до странного пустой и ему уже сейчас хотелось, чтобы их секс не оказался одноразовым.

\- Я вернусь завтра, - сказал Дерек, поправляя футболку. Он не стал заморачиваться носками, просто сунул ноги в ботинки и направился к двери.

\- Я… Что? - Стайлз с трудом приподнялся, опираясь на локти. Он знал, что разинул рот, но раз он валялся голый на полу, то Дереку скорей всего было на это наплевать.

\- Мне все еще надо заказать вещи для дома, - сказал Дерек, наконец обернувшись на пороге. Его глаза были красными, как кровь на свежей ране. - И кроме того, теперь ты будешь моей сучкой каждый раз, когда мне захочется. Добро пожаловать в стаю.


End file.
